Waking up alone
by Naraku-sensei
Summary: Quite light angst. With the battle against Luther at hand, Sophia can't help her thoughts escaping into a certain direction. Don't kill me for the implied pairings. Rated for future chapters & violence.
1. Cold Walls

A/N: Alright, my first shot at fanfiction. I'm not going to ask you to be gentle. Just be fair, and don't tell me to quit, tell me how I can improve. This isn't oneshot, at least won't be if you won't hate it.

* * *

Sophia Esteed wasn't the type of girl to sleep late and be lazy in pyjamas all day. She never was. Before the long journey with Fayt and everybody else, she had always woken up very early. But, strangely enough, she had created a habit of waking up early, staying in bed for half an hour just for relaxment, and then let the day officially begin. Not many would have figured this out, since she was such a chipper girl. But against all those beliefs, she did have a lot of patience. 

And Sophia was NOT childish.

Waking up in the inns of Elicoor II was very enjoyable, especially in towns like Peterny. The luxury inn Front Door had such wonderful rooms, fireplace and all. They had shared rooms, and when she was paired with Mirage, she got to enjoy the wonderful sound of burning maple first thing in the morning. There was always a big pile of firewood, and it was always maple. The rooms were so warm, so welcoming... they gave such a homey feeling.

She had never liked the hi-tech walls of the Diplo.

Nor any other ship.

She was always alone in those complex rooms.

And she woke up again, under the stare of the cold walls, to the humming of Diplo's engine. Some other person might've sat up, groaning, but Sophia Esteed didn't groan. And Sophia Esteed enjoyed staying in bed.

The last week had been hard on everybody, and they were exhausted as they returned from Styx. The reason they were there, battling against the executioners, was Fayt's sudden urge to train. She remembered, when Nel had questioned going to Styx for combat, when Elicoor II was full of similiar beasts threatening Aquaria's and Airyglyph's safeties. And Mirage had explained to her that they had very much differences, and the fiends on Styx were stronger in aspects they should train.

She felt sad, when she realised the real reason they wouldn't go to Elicoor II.

She looked at Peppita, that small but strong, smiling girl, and she felt guilt, when she knew, that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she would've wanted him in her place.

Because Peppita was never meant to become involved in something like this.

And she missed Him.

Because He made her feel content. It felt so empty, when she traveled with Fayt and Peppita, fought alongside with them. Because even in battle, a certain edge was missing, and she was so used to fighting, that protecting her, keeping a safe distance between her and the enemies, allowing her to be of use instead of being a weigh.

She knew Fayt missed him too, for the empty gap in their team was too much to ignore.

And she was so sorry, for she knew if it was up to him, he would've taken the lone swordsman with them aswell.

And she hoped, that for some morning, once again, she could wake up, not hearing the burning wood, not seeing the wooden walls. For she wanted to hear a low whisper.

"Morning, maggot."

And every morning, she dreamt.

For she would never get those priviledges while awake.


	2. Just a thought

A/N: Alright, I got such encouraging reviews that I'm really going to put more effort to this. The first chapter could be considered as some sort of prologue, since I'm developing this into more... story-ish. ... Just to warn you, I was never good at writing "Story-ish" things. And also, I was never good at writing long things. Still, this is nearly double the lenght of chapter one. Hehehe. Thank you so much for the reviews.

* * *

"Good morning, Sophia!" Boomed Peppita's voice from the door, just after the soft hiss of the door opening. Sophia sat up, her usual bright smile forming on her face. She pushed all her deep thoughts into the back of her head, dismissing them and concentrating on her usual overjoyed image. "Morning!" She replied, jumping out of bed. "You weren't still sleeping, were you?" Peppita asked while marching into her room with no hesitation. "No, I just woke up and ... well, I was kind of thinking about stuff", Sophia answered, standing near the edge of the bed, stretching out the last bits of sleep from her body. Peppita giggled. "Yeah, yeah, we know all about those." She giggled some more. "Anyway, we're supposed to have a meeting in a while, so hurry up and get to the conference room!"

Sophia blinked at that, mostly ignoring Peppita's imply of her thoughts. "A meeting?" She looked a little taken aback. "Just what time is it?" At her inquiries, Peppita giggled again. Sophia couldn't help but wonder why the girl was so giggly today. "11 in the morning, Earth time!" Sophia gasped. "OH NO!" She squealed, panicing.

Peppita, the sadist, just marched away, still giggling, and turned back one last time to yell, "Don't be late!"

The door closed and Sophia was in full panic, trying desperately to hurry.

And then, after 15 minutes of hurried dressing up and wondering why they had a meeting, she realised she was trying to put socks to her ears.

Tap, tap, tap.

Annoyed eyes rose again to meet Maria's blue ones. "Stop it", Nel said, firmly but calm as usual.

Tappity-tappity-tap.

Emerald eyes narrowed. The sound of nails hammering the wooden table was annoying her to no end. And it wasn't going away. Even less could drive her crazy. She remembered her father's annoying manner of drilling his nails against tables in the same way while waiting. She was sick of waiting with that horrible sound. Everyone was already quite sick of waiting.

The door opened, and all eyes turned towards it. There stood a fully-dressed Sophia, who was having difficulties with catching her breath and talking at the same time.

"So... sorry... I'm late..." She huffed, clutching her chest. "About time", Maria groaned, earning an angry glance from a few comrades and removed her hand from the table, to Nel's relief. "Better late then never", Fayt said, brightly as usual. "C'mon Sophia, sit down!" And she did sit down, right to the chair left for her next to Fayt, wheezing and huffing like she had just participated in one of those marathons they had on Earth.

"Alright, now that everyone's here", Fayt started, "I'll explain the meaning of this."

Most of them sat up more comfortably and looked at Fayt expectingly. "We decided - I mean, me, Cliff and Maria decided, that we should pay a visit to the real world."

"You mean... the 4d world?" Came Adray's gruff voice.. "Yes", Fayt said with a nod. "We need to meet Blair, since we have a few questions and requests for her." The team's mood was obviously slightly happier. When Fayt wanted to go to the real world, he didn't drag all of them along to the farthernmost destination, but instead let them do as they wanted. Which meant, for most of them, fun at Gemity. Sophia was thinking otherwise. Since they didn't have any portal to the real world on Diplo, the only way to the 4D world was...

They would pass by Elicoor II, and probably even stay for the night.

She didn't know if she was happy or unhappy. She was actually quite devastated. She had the possibility to see _him_... but did she want to?

For the thousandth time, Sophia wondered what he was doing right now. As three quarters of the time, she ended up thinking he was possibly killing some monsters off somewhere. Strangely enough, the thought of him killing endlessly didn't bother her. She never imagined him slaying humans, anyway. She felt a little smile tugging at the corners of her lips, when her mind's eye formed an image of a certain swordsman dressed in purple arranging a huge collection of light pink bunny plushies.

She instantly changed her giddy mental images into serious comprehension, when she pondered on seeing him again. But if she did want to meet him, how could she do that...? How would she explain to everyone, that she wanted to stay on Elicoor instead of going to Gemity, which for she had so clearly claimed her love? And more importantly, how could she tell him she wanted to see him?

She was torn from her thoughts brutally when someone poked her on the side. As a reflex, she squealed and covered her side. She turned her head to gaze at the culprit, and she saw a grinning Fayt. "Fayt!" She exclaimed in her girly voice, "don't do that!" Fayt scratched his head. "Sorry", he said sheepishly, "you just looked so deep in thought. Everyone else already left, and I called you by name twice without any signs of responding." Sophia couldn't help but blush. And she had sworn that no one would have the chance to notice. She bitch slapped herself mentally, and told herself to try harder. Unfortunately, her thoughts too often reached her face as the slightest frown made its way to her face. Fayt laughed a little. "Huh? What?" Sophia inquired instantly. "Nothing, you just looked so... decisive", Fayt replied, smiling. Sophia giggled, defying all the deep thoughts with her sunny attitude. "What were you thinking about, anyway? You looked so serious." Fayt asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well..." Sophia hesitated and quickly thought of what she would normally say. "You know how serious I feel about Runic chess!" She stated excitedly, actually feeling a slight eagerness rising within her. Fayt just laughed softly. "Alright, you probably missed it while relishing your chess tactics, so we're leaving tomorrow morning nine o'clock Earth time. So don't sleep late tomorrow!"

_If you only knew what I was relishing, _Sophia thought, disguising her anguish with a happy smile, once again.

Which made her wonder, where she summoned that joy she put in every smile. She was always an energetic child, but... when she was down, she was down. And she didn't have any strenght to smile. Or at least not the time she and Fayt had lived on Earth.

_I've matured, _she thought, honestly happy. _Or maybe now I know how to be thankful of the things I've been given, instead of only missing the thing's I've lost or just could not obtain._

Obviously her face gave her away again, when she realised Fayt was giving her a truly glad smile. "You know, Sophia", he said, the smile never leaving his face, "it's nice to see you like that, since sometimes I can't help but feel you're forcing yourself to smile."

Sophia blinked, and Fayt took a few steps back, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Just a thought."


	3. A Favor and a Secret

A/N: Alrighty, I'm down to chapter 3. Quite short, though. That's why I can update, in my own opinion, quite fast :3. I've gotten 7 very encouraging reviews, and I'm surprised, flattered and touched by the niceness of these people. Thank you so much. I don't have the guts to reply to your reviews, though. Too scary. Well, hope ya enjoy. :D

* * *

She woke up to the sensation of pain on her chest. She opened her eyes, feeling a slight throb inside her head. 

She was staring right into the floor. She was strangely bent over the edge of the bed, her chest supporting all of her weight. She tried to crawl back to the bed, and shook her legs vigorously in attempt to partially throw herself backwards. She was doing some progress, until she heard a muffled chuckle. In horror, face red from all the blood packed to her head in the position, she looked upwards and saw Cliff, laughing behind his hand. Needless to say, her even more bent position and shock caused her to fall from her bed very painfully and soundingly.

Cliff let out a full, heartily laugh.

* * *

"So, did you have a good reason sneaking up to a sleeping teenage girl's room?" Sophia squealed, sheets wrapped securely around her, her brow burrowed with embrassment. Needless to say she was blushing heavily. Cliff had been grinning for 10 minutes straight, and definetly wasn't giving up. He was a Champion of the Moronic Grin. And much more, but that's an entirely different story. 

Meanwhile, Sophia was trying hard to profide herself with clothes and dress in them while still in the sheets. "Alright, sorry 'bout that, Sophia." Cliff said, still grinning very wide. "I just thought a girl like you oughta be outta the bed already." He scratched the back of his head. "Y'know", he began, "we're gonna pass by Elicoor II when we journey to the 4D world." Sophia lifted her gaze, abandoning her clothing progress. "Y-yes", she managed, stuttering a bit. "And, uh", Cliff scratched the back of his head again. "Well, to put it this way." He slammed his fists together. "Fayt already said he's taking only Maria and me with him all the way to the 4D world." He opened his mouth to continue, but Sophia cut in. "Are you saying that everybody else but Fayt, you and Maria are staying on Elicoor II?" Cliff grinned again. "I knew ya were smart. Anyway, I was wondering, since Fayt isn't dragging you to the real world, could you do me a teeny weeny favor?" Sophia blinked. "A favor?"

"Yup, a favor." He replied. "Something difficult? She asked, doubting his seriousness. "Not at all", he replied. "Uh... It's just about picking stuff up anyway." He said, biting his lip. "Listen, Sophia. You know that there are two inns in Peterny, right?" Sophia nodded. "Well, we've always stayed at the Front Door, but you do know that I've been ... hanging out at the other inn, with the tavern?" Sophia hesitated, but answered. "Yes..." Cliff looked very serious. "Sophia. I've been bargaining with the owner of the tavern for a long time now. He has a very special, uh, THING in his storeroom, and I really need it. He's promised to sell it to me for a not-so-cheap price, if I pick it up before the next moon." He paused for long time, looking for words and this time Sophia didn't chime in. "Look, I don't like asking people for favors. But, could you consider picking that package up for me, since I can't really tell Fayt I've got something more important to do than finding ways to battle Luther." He rubbed his chin, looking like a little puppy. And Sophia liked puppies. A pleasant smile made its way to her face. "Of course I will!" She squealed, overjoyed about the fact that Cliff came to HER. Cliff blinked. "Really?" "Of COURSE!" Sophia exclaimed. "I'm always happy to help! But, what's the item I have to get?" Cliff looked embrassed. "It's a secret..." Sophia curled her hands into fists, and took an anxious expression on her face. "I'm good at keeping secrets..." "Well, alright", Cliff said, grinning, "it's something for Mirage's birthday. That's all I'm telling." Sophia looked even more delighted than before. "AWW!" She nearly sreamed, making Cliff laugh sheepishly. "It better be something ... romantic!" Sophia said with a giggle, making Cliff nearly blush.

Wait. Cliff Fittir, blushing?

A kingdom for a camera.


End file.
